ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire (graphic novel series)
Eric and Claire is a graphic novel series published by BOOM! Studios that is based on a Cartoon Network show, Eric and Claire. It has been published since May 29, 2017. Issues Issue #1: Lolly Pop - 05/29/2017 - Emily is being bullied at the park by a girl named "Lolly Pop". Issue #2: Protein Shakes - 05/29/2017 - Mr. Williams' latest quiz is on Proteins and why they are important for your body. In Brandon's way of learning it, he goes out to get something he has never tried in his life before, a protein shake. He then drinks it, but instead of learning about the proteins in it, he gets addicted to the shakes instead. Issue #3: In The Middle of the Forest... OF AGONY! - 06/21/2017 - TBA Issue #4: Scare Crow - 07/19/2017 - TBA Issue #5: Cats - 08/09/2017 - The Hempergers' pug, Coco, is being disturbed by cats, so Coco comes up with a plan that'll get them to shut up. Issue #6: Anime-zing! - 09/06/2017 - After watching a 1-hour special of his secret favorite anime, "Pony Tailz", Eric has a strange dream of him and the others inside the anime. Issue #7: Bone-Shivering Tales - 10/04/2017 - The McEddersons, Claire, The Hempergers, Coco, Michael, Melissa, May, Shawn, Huevos, and Trixie are having a sleepover. For fun, everyone (except Claire and Coco) decides to tell each other 10 different scary stories. Issue #8: Zombie Invasion - 11/29/2017 - Trixie is once again spending the night at the McEdderson to hang out with Emily. While they play, they begin using their imagination as them being survivors of a zombie apocalypse while everyone else they see are zombies. Issue #9: Candy Canes, Candy Canes, and More Candy Canes - 12/27/2017 - TBA Issue #10: Mirror, Mirror, In My Bed! - 01/17/2018 - TBA Issue #11: Love Letter for Melissa - 02/14/2018 - TBD Issue #12: I R.O.B.- 03/07/2018 - Michael has recently built a robot he calls R.O.B. (Respectful Ol' Bot) that is made to treat guests in Michael's room with respect like give them what they need and stuff. However, when Brandon accidentally splashes water on R.O.B., he turns into an evil robot who now robs Michael's neighbors' rooms in his hotel. Now, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to stop R.O.B. before he begins robbing other places. Issue #13: The Vampire Journals - 04/04/2018 - Claire finds a mysterious collection of journals near the neighbor, only to discover that they were written by a vampire. Issue #14: Strangon's Biggest Apple - 05/02/2018 - Eric and Claire hear about the biggest apple in Strangon. Eric doesn't really care about it, but unbeknownst to him, Claire is heading out to find it just to see if it's real or not. Issue #15: The Return of George Duck - 06/27/2018 - TBD Issue #16: Attack of the Killer Globs - 07/18/2018 - Eric and Claire go out to see the new movie, Attack of the Killer Globs. However, the globs end up being accidentally created by Michael's uncle, Manuel P. Stedee. Issue #17: Madame Freakshow's Drama - 08/15/2018 - TBD Issue #18: Long-Term Tunnel - 09/05/2018 - TBD Issue #19: Bone-Shivering Tales #2: The Shriekquel - 10/31/2018 - Eric and his friends are back to tell more scary stories. Issue #20: Jock Up! - 11/21/2018 - TBD Issue #21: Dummy's Guide to Ghost Hunting - 12/12/2018 - TBD Issue #22: Hide-and-Seekers - 01/30/2019 - Claire meets a little creature who wanted to play a game of hide-and-seek with Claire. Because Claire had nothing to do, she decides to do so. Soon, Claire discovers that the game they were playing is more than just a simple hide-and-seek game. Issue #23: Face Switch - 02/20/2019 - A strange creature puts a curse on Claire that makes her make random faces uncontrollably, and Eric must find a cure. Issue #24: Sincerely, Dan... - 03/13/2019 - TBD Issue #25: Claire: 10 Years to the Future - 04/10/2019 - TBD Issue #26: Temple Queen - 05/01/2019 - The S.N.D. Gang return to take Claire to a place where they'll introduce her to their friends. Soon, they discover a temple who is said to be the home of the Temple Queen. (More coming soon...) Issue #27: Weather You Like It or Not - 06/26/2019 - TBD Issue #28: Boxelder Problem - 07/17/2019 - TBD Issue #29: Nights of Terror - 08/14/2019 - TBD Issue #30: My Little Princess - 09/11/2019 - TBD Issue #31: Bone-Shivering Tales #3: The Freakquel - 10/02/2019 - TBD Issue #32: ??? - 11/27/2019 - TBD Issue #33: ??? - 12/25/2019 - TBD Issue #34: ??? - 01/15/2020 - TBD Issue #35: ??? - 02/05/2020 - TBD Issue #36: ??? - 03/04/2020 - TBD Issue #37: Bring Your Sibling to School Day - 04/29/2020 - TBD Issue #38: ??? - 05/20/2020 - TBD Issue #39: ??? - 06/10/2020 - TBD Issue #40: ??? - 07/01/2020 - TBD Volumes Volume #1 - 09/20/2017 - Contains Issues 1-5 Volume #2 - 02/28/2018 - Contains Issues 6-10 Volume #3 - 08/08/2018 - Contains Issues 11-15 Volume #4 - 12/26/2018 - Contains Issues 16-20 Volume #5 - 05/15/2019 - Contains Issues 21-25 Volume #6 - 10/16/2019 - Contains Issues 26-30 Volume #7 - 03/18/2020 - Contains Issues 31-35 Volume #8 - 09/09/2020 - Contains Issues 36-40 Characters *Eric McEdderson *Claire *Brandon Hemperger *Michael Stedee *Emily McEdderson *Brittney Hemperger *Coco the Pug *Melissa *Brody Malo *Byron Devlin *Darcy Hari *Kennedy Turpin *Mr. Williams *Trixie *Mrs. McEdderson *Lolly Pop *John the Jock *Huevos *Shawn *May *Ahana Asuma *R.O.B. *George Duck *Manuel P. Stedee *Madame Freakshow *Rot, Wasser, and Paige *The Temple Queen --MORE COMING SOON-- Spin-Off The Elemental Spirits Trivia *In this graphic novel series, since Claire doesn't talk in the TV series but rather makes noises, Claire will "talk" using thought bubbles, similar to Snoopy and Garfield when they "talk". The same thing goes for Coco the Pug, since he only barks in the TV Series. *In Face Switch, in some cases, Claire makes faces of other Cartoon Network (and a couple WB Animation) characters outside her show as easter eggs. These include... **Blossom **Aku **Ashton Paintders **Collin the Speedy Boy **Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Comics Category:Graphic Novels Category:2017 Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Comics based on TV shows